Final Thoughts
by Scarlet Pimpernel00
Summary: This is Smaug's thoughts as he's falling to the lake. Morbid, I know.
1. Brave Last Words

**This is just a series of drabbles to exercise my fingers. It is not very creative, but, I'll add on to it if you review. I promise.**

* * *

Thoughts of darkness shot through my mind. Rage, fire, wrath. I bellowed a challenge, announcing my arrival to the town.

They cowered in fear, as they rightfully should. But one man did not. He drew his bow string back and an arrow, a black arrow, shot towards me. It moved faster than I could, and a sharp pain blossomed in my side, where no scales grew.

My wings gave way, and I, Smaug the Great, Smaug the Eater of Flesh and Destroyer of Kingdoms, I spiraled downward, into the embrace of the cold, and unforgiving, lake. Memories flashed through my mind, filling my mind, distracting me from my pain and imminent death.

I was a young dragon, just out of my egg. My mother flew above me, and she carefully watched me for any signs of faltering. I showed none.

Finally satisfied, she spoke. "Good, you are ready for this."

The memory faded away, replaced quickly with another.

Her corpse was on the ground. It was filled with arrows, spears, and it showed the thrusts of swords. I screamed my fury, beginning my downfall into evil.

Oh, are you suprised? I was not always evil. No, not always.

I was once innocent, as innocent as a baby. Perhaps even more so. But, my mother's gruesome and pointless death changed me. It changed me into what you see know.

My memories leaped to another event, far into my past, but still hundreds of years after my mother was murdered.

There was a female dragon, trying to get me to love her. At this point in time, I was still filled with hate and rage, unable to allow love into my anguished soul. She continued attempting to woo me. It got quite annoying, and I tried to tell her. She did not leave, so I drove her off with tooth, claw and loathing.

I did not kill her. My sense of honor would not allow me to. Oh yes, now I imagine what you are thinking. You think that I am not able to have honor. That I am too evil. But, like I've said, I have not always been this evil. I have not.


	2. Plotting

**I am continuing. (Clearly). Thank you for your reviews! They make me write faster.**

**This takes place pre-Erebor.**

* * *

I have heard many things. About the dwarves, gold and death. I know many things as well. I can not stay here. It holds too many bad memories. Too many lost dreams.

My heart has been broken here. Lost and broken by humans and dwarves. Foul creatures, to the last, but with good metal working.

I have heard of a place. A place called Erebor, where gold lays in heaps larger than I am. It is a mountain filled with gold.

There's only one problem. Dwarves.

They are the easy part. A bit of fire from my gut and roaring should scare them off. No dwarves are ever that brave. They'd all rather run away than fight. Cowards and weaklings. I was braver than them when I was a... Never mind.

Plans... plans... Aha! It would be easy to fly out, through the night and attack at high noon. When the guards are tired and everyone is in the Hall, napping off their large lunches.

It will be perfect. Beyond perfect. Wonderful. No one will dare attack me there. It will be impenetrable. It will be wonderful.

* * *

**Any ideas for the next one? This is supposed to be stream of concious and very thought provoking. I don't really need to continue on, do I? You know what happens. The next one will be when he's younger.**


	3. Love

**Life... always seems to get in your way. This is rather gruesome and anguished, so if you're very sensitive to pain, I would suggest not reading it. Your disgression advised.**

* * *

I think quietly, staring out of my cave, hoping to see her pass by. I know she won't. She's gone, passed on, left me here alone. No amount of wishing will ever bring her back. Nothing will. Ever.

My heartbeat echoes dully in my ears, drowning out all sound. _She's gone. She's gone. _It seemed to say, driving it in.

The fire inside me burned. One more bit of timber, and I could set the world ablaze. Nothing can quench my fire. Not even Death herself.

That is what she is now, I suppose. Death. She would battle on, through the ages until she had won that eternal throne. I would do the same.

I will not, can not forget. Her memory will stay alive, fueling my fiery rage and urging me on. Someday, the world will burn for her, sending thousands of souls her way. She could find the ones who killed her and send them to a special kind of torment. One without ceasing. That's all they deserve. No pity, just agony and hurt. The same I feel, felt and will feel foreer.

They deserve more than pain. They deserve to watch their loved ones be torn apart, over and over again, unceasingly. For ever.

Nothing can stop my fury. Not destruction nor pain. I will harbor it within me until the very day I die. It will be my memory of her, so I can never forget her love and my part in her death.

I did not mean to do it. It was an accident. I swear. I can not bear to live without her, but I must. They need me. The children of us. Our offspring. When they are grown enough, I swear that I will make her killers pay. I swear.

The children will not forget her. I swear. I will drive the memory of her into their minds, so they always know their roots. I will protect them. WIth my life, if necessary. I swear

I can not live without her. I can not.

* * *

**I'm not sure where to take this, so I'm ending it. Don't mind my rambling please.**


End file.
